


Pretend

by AttackOnSina



Series: Pretend [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Bottom Eren Yeager, Denial of Feelings, Eren Yeager Is a Tease, Eren is in Denial, Face-Fucking, Kissing, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) Is a Sweetheart, Levi Loves Eren Yeager, Light Angst, Love, M/M, Neck Kissing, Overstimulation, Porn with Feelings, Power Bottom Eren Yeager, Riding, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Self-Denial, Sex, Smut, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 01:56:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21402262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AttackOnSina/pseuds/AttackOnSina
Summary: Eren’s head dipped as a ragged moan tore it’s way free from his throat. It was so damn good. Better than he had remembered. If he had it his way, he would pretend as if the pleasure racing through his body wasn’t affecting him at all. He’d pretend as if this was just another one night stand and that alone.The only issue with that was it wasn’t quite the case.
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Series: Pretend [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1610023
Comments: 4
Kudos: 280





	Pretend

Eren’s head dipped as a ragged moan tore it’s way free from his throat. It was so damn _ good _. Better than he had remembered. If he had it his way, he would pretend as if the pleasure racing through his body wasn’t affecting him at all. He’d pretend as if this was just another one night stand and that alone.

The only issue with that was it wasn’t quite the case. Levi’s tongue lapped at his walls in the best way possible. His confidence and skills spoke of familiarity. Despite the gap in time since he’d last seen the man, the raven acted as if he’d never left. 

His back gave an alluring arch when Levi made a grab for his already leaking cock and began to pump the organ in rough, quick strokes. 

“Jesus, Levi,” Eren panted, bucking into the tight grip. “You miss me that much?”

There was a pause behind him. “More than I would ever be willing to admit.”

Eren’s breath hitched at the admittance and he turned to peak at Levi over his shoulder. Vibrant teal eyes met pale grey and Eren’s brow furrowed. The fire in the pit of his stomach seemed to burn for another reason entirely with those simple words.

“I’m not staying.”

Levi’s stare remained blank as he leaned down to press a quick kiss to his lower back. His words were quiet, teasing, when he said, “whoever said I’d be willing to let you go?”

“You don’t have a choice.”  
“Pity.”

Levi went right back to his ministrations as if he’d never ceased. His tongue dipped into his already stretched entrance, and Levi hummed as he willingly ate Eren out. The brunet let out a moan that was far too high for his liking, but he couldn’t help it. Not when that tongue was doing things to him that would soon bring him to his breaking point.

When Levi noticed his impending release, his strokes stopped just at the base of his cock and his grip tightened. 

Eren keened.

“You talk a lot of shit, brat,” Levi muttered into his skin. “But it looks like you missed me, too. Now, turn over.”

Eren moved to lay onto his back obediently and watched with pleasure-high eyes as Levi finally relieved himself of the rest of his clothes. He truly wasn’t a bad looking guy. Not even close. His body was one of an athlete’s but also one that’s seen plenty of hardship judging by the scars littered all over his skin. The most noticeable of scars was the one on the man’s bicep that he caressed gently once Levi joined him on the bed once more.

Levi crawled over to straddle him and leaned down to crush his lips against the brunet’s. The smaller man rocked his hips smoothly against Eren’s and Eren hummed in pleasure as their hardened members steadily rubbed against each other. Eren’s ran a hand over Levi’s shoulder, down his back, and then to make a grab at the raven’s ass.

Levi brushed his shoulder-length hair to the side so he could kiss the sensitive skin on Eren’s neck. The brunet tilted his head slightly to the right to allow Levi more space until he realized what he was doing with a start and placed a hand to Levi’s chest to push him away tenderly.

“No marks,” Eren murmured when Levi sent him a questioning look. “Please don’t leave any marks.”

Levi’s face briefly began to twist in irritation before the older man caught himself and instead asked, “why not? You seem to heal rather quickly, anyway. It’d be gone by morning, brat.”

“Because I’m not yours and you aren’t mine.”

Levi leaned in to nibble at the shell of his ear before seductively whispering, “what’s so bad about pretending?”

Eren let out a shaky breath and rocked his hips upwards into Levi’s in a silent plea for the man to continue his gentle rocking and drop the conversation. He let his eyes slip shut as Levi pressed a chaste kiss to his jawline and removed himself from Eren’s body.

Eren felt the warm breath around his cock not even a few seconds later and gasped when Levi’s mouth closed around the throbbing organ. That _ heat _. It was that heat that had surprised moans escaping from Eren’s mouth louder and louder until the brunet silenced his own sounds of pleasure with a thumb in his mouth.

Levi’s mouth sucked with purpose, his tongue working to massage the length of his cock as the raven’s head bobbed up and down. As if that weren’t already too much, a moment later, Levi slowly began to take the entire length of the brunet’s cock into his mouth and down his throat. 

“L-Levi,” Eren groaned, his eyes shooting open when Levi began to swallow around him. “I-I’m gonna come. P-Please, I’m gonna come, Levi. Please, please, _please_—”  
Eren’s eyes widened and his hand shot out to tangle in onyx locks as his cock began to spurt warm trails of come down Levi’s throat. His body trembled and spasmed when Levi only continued to swallow, not missing a single drop. Even when the entire high of his orgasm wore off, Levi continued to suck him off.

When Eren gave a hard enough tug to his hair to leave Levi wincing, the raven pulled off with a resonating _ pop _ to regard Eren with a small smirk. If Eren hadn’t known Levi for years upon years, he might not have even noticed the subtle change of expression.

Eren let loose a high pitched whine when Levi’s thumb continued to toy with the sensitive skin just beneath the head of his cock. It was embarrassing, the way he couldn’t seem to control his voice, let alone his body.

“Want me to keep going?”

The overstimulation hurt, to say the least, but it was the best kind of hurt Eren had ever experienced. It was the weird mixture of pain and pleasure that had the brunet nodding for Levi to continue even as his hips seemed to disagree with the words, subconsciously edging away from those clever fingers.

“You always were a slut for pain,” Levi teased, a finger just barely dipping into the slit at the head of Eren’s cock. “But I can’t deny that shit gets me off. The look on your face right now, Eren, and those sounds… I can never get enough of it.”

“L-Levi…”

Levi leaned down to hover just above Eren’s cock once more. He gazed up at Eren expectantly when their eyes met.

“Fuck my mouth, Eren.”

Eren moaned at that statement alone and tangled both of his hands into Levi’s hair. He was only slightly forceful as he urged Levi to swallow his cock. He winced as that intense heat returned again but continued to push Levi’s head down even as his hips seemed to want to get away. He didn’t stop until Levi’s mouth was at the very base of his member and Levi’s nose was pressed into the neat trimming of his pubic hair.

“Fuck, it hurts,” Eren whispered. He gently rocked into the man’s mouth and threw his head back at the sensations that rolled through him and sent his toes curling. “But it’s so fucking _ good _.”

Levi hummed around him and tapped the side of Eren’s thigh twice. The brunet let go of the smaller man immediately, and Levi promptly sat up to take in a large breath of air. The raven let out a few ragged coughs, grabbed Eren’s member to continue to stroke him off, and rose a questioning eyebrow at the man beneath him.

“Want more?”

Eren shook his head, reaching out to grab the raven’s neglected cock and gave it a few quick pumps. 

“I want you to fuck me.” Eren’s grip around Levi’s cock suddenly tightened, almost to the point of pain, and Levi gasped as his hips bucked involuntarily. “I want you to fuck me as hard as you can, Levi.”

Levi stared at him blankly for a few seconds before moving so his face was hovering just above the brunet’s. 

“Are you sure you can handle that, brat?”

Eren nodded, and his next words came out before he could even truly think about them. Before he could think about the weight the words carried.

“I want you to fuck me until I can’t remember any name but your own.” Eren curled a hand around the nape of his neck and tugged him closer to whisper seductively against his lips. “Make me your bitch, Levi.”

Levi’s lips met his as soon as the words finished leaving his mouth. The kiss was messy. It was wet and their teeth clinked together more than once in their own desperation, but neither one of them cared. Levi pulled Eren’s bottom lip between his teeth and worried the skin for a moment before pulling away.

“Hands and knees.”

Eren swiftly got into position, and to say it was lewd was an understatement. His elbows rested on the bed on either side of his head which was bowed between them, his long locks of hair shielding his face from view. His back was alluringly arched, his ass in full view for Levi to do as he pleased. The position allowed for Levi to get a glorious view of the brunet’s twitching entrance and his plump balls nestled just beneath.

Levi’s strong hands found purchase on his hips, and despite the fact that Eren was already prepared and the fact that Levi’s patience was inevitably beginning to wear thin, the raven pushed two fingers into his entrance and began to finger him relatively roughly. Eren trembled and gasped when the raven raked his fingers along his walls before adding another finger to the equation. 

“Dammit, Levi,” Eren panted, his teeth gritted as a thin trail of saliva began to escape from the corner of his mouth only to leave a small puddle on the bedding. “Put your dick in me already.”

“Patience,” Levi reminded. “All in good time.”

“You’re gonna make me come again—” Eren cut himself off with a ragged moan when Levi pressed against his prostate _ hard _ . “Shit! _ Fuck _, Levi…”

“You like that?” Levi asked and Eren had to fight back the urge to hit the man right about then, because he knew _ damn well _ he liked it. Loved it, even. 

“You… f-fuck…”

“You wanna come, Eren?”

“A-Asshole,” Eren manages to get out because there’s no way in hell he’s going to be able to get a full sentence out. Not with the way Levi is insistently pressing against his prostate with enough pressure for his pleasure to be bordering on pain. “No, L-Levi. I want…”

“Mm?”

“T-To come…” The husky moans and gasps tearing their way from his throat made communicating with the man that much difficult, but eventually, he managed to get out, “I want to come with you inside me! _ Please _ , Levi. Put it in me, _ please _…”

Levi removed his fingers with a lewd, slick sound and reached for his nightstand to grab the lube. Eren struggled to catch his breath and calm his rising emotions down as he waited for Levi to slicken his own cock with the substance. Not that the man really needed to, at that point. Eren was wet enough from the hours of teasing beforehand along with the rimjob that he was sure Levi’s entrance was probably going to be the smoothest of all time.

“Brat?”

Eren only hummed, his throat raw.

“You okay?”

Another hum.

“Are you sure about this?”

“_ Yes _, Levi,” Eren sighed. He reached back blindly for Levi’s hand and interlocked the raven’s fingers with his own. “I’m sure. Give it all you got.”

“Three taps if—”

“_ I know _, Levi.”

Eren sighed when he finally felt Levi’s cock nudge against his entrance. He dropped his forehead to the soft bedding beneath him and willed himself to relax as Levi began to push inside. Despite his initial annoyance, he was grateful Levi had thought to prepare him so thoroughly because, going against any prejudices that might stem from his height, Levi was by no means small when it came to that certain organ between his thighs.

The brunet pushed back against the raven when he continued to push forward so slowly, so _ gently _, and Eren began to become impatient. Levi let loose a small grunt when he finally bottomed out, the smaller man as deep as he was going to get within Eren. 

Eren felt shaky hands run along his sides and up his spine before Levi leaned over him so his chest was pressed to his back. The first shallow thrust had Eren debating if he would be able to take it roughly after all because that _ tiny thrust _ already felt like too much. Eren released a low, shaky gasp when Levi gave another thrust before beginning to start up a steady rhythm.

“Color?”

Eren was so lost in his growing pleasure that he missed what Levi had said. “S-Sorry, what?”

Levi gave a rough thrust that had Eren pitching forward with a cry. “I asked you how’re you feeling. Give me a color.”

“G—” Eren let out a mixture of a cough and a moan when Levi slammed into his prostate and waves of ecstasy practically _ drowned _him. “H-harder, Levi. Fuck me harder. I can take it.”

Levi groaned, his head bowed as he emitted ragged gasps. “I never doubted you for a second, brat.”

Eren’s eyelashes grew damp with unshed tears and a slim trail of drool ran from the corner of his mouth onto the pillow beneath him. His breath caught on a passionate moan when Levi grabbed a fistful of his dark hair and pulled his head back so his back was curved at a rather alluring angle. Thrusts becoming shallow but _ God _ , so _ deep _, Levi leaned over him to whisper in his ear.

“You’re doing good, brat.” Levi trailed a hand down his back, over his hip, and to his thigh where it stopped to knead comfortingly at the skin. “So damned good. How am I doing? Am I giving it to you right, Eren?”

Eren opened his mouth to reply, but all that came out was labored breathing that he couldn’t quite reign in. He didn’t even realize how fast his breathing had gotten until Levi slowed his pace so he could catch his breath.

“Color, Eren,” Levi urged, letting go of his hair so he could carade his fingers through the locks tenderly.

Eren exhaled deeply, let his head hit the pillow once more, and simply allowed himself to feel Levi’s dick sliding in and out of him. He sighed as the man managed to graze his prostate on every thrust, at the shock of arousal that flooded him each and every time the raven did it.

Levi suddenly halted his movement completely and Eren groaned.

“Color, brat,” Levi said again. His voice sounded so much deeper than usual and Eren grinned lazily, clenched around Levi to which the man let out a barely discernible moan.

“Green for now,” answered Eren, “red if you don’t move your fucking ass.”

Levi hummed. He gently pulled out of Eren, making eye contact with him over his shoulder as he said, “ride me, then.”

Eren wasted no time in pushing Levi down to lay on his back before straddling his hips. He grabbed Levi’s hands within his own, pushed them back so they were trapped over the raven’s head, and leaned down to mouth at Levi’s throat and he grinded his dick against his. 

“You can mark me but I can’t mark you?” Levi asked dubiously. “What kind of shit is that?”

“Shit you’re going to have to deal with,” answered Eren without missing a beat. “I have a feeling you don’t mind, anyway.”

“‘Course not,” Levi said, throwing his head back and letting his eyes slip closed when Eren finally grabbed his dick and began to sink down on it. “I’m not a prissy asshole like you,” he managed to get out through clenched teeth.

Eren bit down on the crook of his neck as he began to ride him with a surprising amount of skill and precision. “Not nice, Levi.”

“_ Fuck _ ,” Levi whispered, his face flushed red as it tended to do whenever they had sex. Before the first time they’d slept together, Eren was convinced the raven’s face was incapable of doing such. “Eren… so fucking _ good _.”

They went at it for a considerable amount of time before Eren began to shake again with impending orgasm that Levi helped him reach in no time when he grabbed hold of his member to stroke him off in quick, firm pumps. Eren continued to ride Levi despite the overstimulation or his fatigue to get the man off. 

“I-I’m coming, Eren,” Levi warned before letting out a choked out groan and releasing inside of the taller man.

After the high wore off, Levi slowly pulled out of Eren and went to grab a cloth to wipe him off. Despite doing so, most of the cleanup came from Levi’s tongue. He licked around his entrance and inside, kissed the underside of his dick before taking the softened organ into his mouth, lapped at the droplets of come covering the brunet’s chest, and finally captured Eren’s lips in a filthy kiss. Eren moaned into Levi’s mouth, tasting the remnants of both his own and Levi’s passions, before gently pushing at Levi’s chest when he felt his consciousness waning and could no longer entertain the possibility of keeping his eyes open.

“You’ll be here in the morning.”

It was more of a statement than a question, but Eren answered anyway. 

“Mm.”

“And the next?”

A hopeful inquisition.

“I don’t know,” Eren answered truthfully, sighing when Levi tightened his hold on him from where he lay behind him, his chest pressed to Eren’s back.

Levi kissed his shoulder softly. 

“I wish you’d stay.”

“Most wishes don’t come true.”

“I know.”

Eren caressed the back of Levi’s hand before interlacing their fingers hesitantly. 

“But maybe this one will.”

“You mean that, brat?”

Eren nodded. “Yeah. I promise I’ll stay.”

“I love you, Eren.”

Eren’s heart began to ache in a familiar way. He hated it, pretended as if he didn’t feel it. Pretended as if he hadn’t heard Levi’s statement at all.

Levi, as it stood, apparently wasn’t having it.

“Say it back, asshole.” His words held no real malice; no anger, no sadness, just… _ hope _. “Even if you don’t mean it. Let’s just pretend.”

Pretend. That was something he could do. 

“I love you, too, Levi.”

“Mm,” Levi hummed, pressing closer to him and burying his face in his hair. “Goodnight, brat.”

“Goodnight.”


End file.
